diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Nevex Knobels/Magietheorie
ooc-Anmerkung: Das Folgende ist völlig erfunden auf der Grundlage einiger veralteter Lorebrocken und eigener Phantasie. Wer möchte kann das gerne übernehmen, wer das nicht für sinnvoll hält aber auch gerne für die Schriften eines verwirrten Novizen ohne jede Konsequenz halten. = Die Aufsätze = Eine Perspektive zu den theoretischen Grundlagen des Zauberwirkens Ich wurde schon immer gelehrt, dass Meisterschaft einer jeden Fähigkeit vor allen Dingen auf Meisterschaft der Grundlagen auf entsprechend hohem Niveau aufbaut. In diesem Sinne versuche ich mich in der Phase meiner Prüfungsvorbereitung an einer kleinen Rekapitulation der zentralen Aspekte verschiedener Studienbereiche und hoffe, dass sie auch für andere hilfreich sind. Anfangen werde ich mit der Theorie des Zauberwirkens, die Wichtigkeit des Themas sollte ohne großes Nachdenken ja vermutlich offensichtlich sein. Zuerst sei voran gestellt, dass die hier dargestellte Perspektive möglicherweise keine universell gültige Beschreibung des Zaubervorganges ist. Traditionsabhängig gibt es viele Varianten im Vorgehen und vor allem auch unterschiedliche Erklärungsmodelle, die notorisch schwer wissenschaftlich zu bestätigen oder auszuschließen sind. Die Tatsache, dass der von außen nicht einsehbare Inhalt des eigenen Verstandes zentral dafür ist, wie genau der Zauber wirkt, macht empirische Überprüfungen der Erklärungen fast unmöglich. Allerdings hilft es sowohl Zauberwirkern als auch den Entwicklern von Zaubern eine möglichst klare Vorstellung zu haben von dem, was sie tun. Ob diese Vorstellung nur wahr ist, weil sie diese für wahr halten oder ob sie wahr ist, weil sich die arkanen Energien wirklich so verhalten, ist eher philosophisch als praktisch interessant, weshalb ich meine Vorstellung im folgenden unkritisch beschreiben werde. Am Anfang jedes Zaubers steht immer eine Einstimmung auf die Leyenergie in der Umgebung. Idealer Weise soll das wohl so zur zweiten Natur des Arkanisten werden, dass er es immer und jederzeit macht und Zauber auch ohne besondere Aufmerksamkeit für diesen Schritt sicher und korrekt wirken kann. Das Einstimmen auf diese Energien wird gewöhnlich als Prozess des "Fühlens" beschrieben, auch wenn die arkane Energie im Raum selber eigentlich eher mit einem Geräusch zu vergleichen wäre. Wie Geräusche breiten sich die arkanen Energien als eine Art Druckwelle aus, nur dass offensichtlich keine Luft als Übertragungsmedium verwendet wird. Die Metapher des Fühlens kommt wohl daher, dass es natürlich nicht nur an einer bestimmten Stelle wahrgenommen wird, sondern über den ganzen Körper verteilt. Exakter sollte man sagen, über den Astralkörper verteilt, denn die arkane Energie wechselwirkt nicht mit dem Körper selber sondern mit den abstrakten Konzepten, die unsere Aura ausmachen aber die ist ja bekanntermaßen meist nicht merklich weiter ausgedehnt als unser Körper, obwohl das problemlos erreichbar wäre und eine für einige Weissagungszauber notwendige Technik ist. In den frühen Phasen der Magierausbildung ignoriert man meist die Wellennatur der Energie um einen herum und stellt sie sich eher als Strom vor, der im eigenen Körper verfeinert wird und beim austreten mehr oder weniger "verwebt". Solche Metaphern sind in der Tat zentral. Die arkane Energie kommt in Wechselwirkung mit allen aktiv aufrechterhaltenen Konzepten im Kopf und wird teilweise reflektiert, teilweise absorbiert, je nach Natur des Gedankens. Wenn man sich die Energie als steten Strom vorstellt, dann wird es auch einer, oder zumindest nähert es sich einem an. Das bedeutet allerdings, dass der Großteil der Schwingungsamplitude "verloren geht" und zugunsten eines geringeren stetigen Flusses direkt abgeblockt wird. Die Idee des "Gewebes" sorgt nun wohl für eine Vorstellung eines Handwerkes, für das hin und wieder kreative, künstlerische Aspekte benötigt werden. In Gnomeregan war die Metapher der Tüftelarbeit verbreitet, bei der man weiß, welche Bauteile man hat und welches Produkt man will, aber ein wenig Fingerspitzengefühl bräuchte um die Vision ins Leben zu rufen und sicher sind noch andere Metaphern mit ähnlichem Zweck bei anderen Schulen und Lehrern im Umlauf. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum Anfänger nur recht kleine Energien kontrollieren können und kein Zufall. Wenn man die Energie so nimmt wie sie anscheinend wirklich ist, oder zumindest eher ist, hat man mit den Fluktuationen in der Amplitude umzugehen. Im Idealfall sind die Schwankungen regelmäßig und damit vorhersehbar und genau darauf sind die meisten simplen Zauber ausgelegt, aber selbst dann wird es recht kompliziert. Für den optimalen Effekt will man auch die Schwingungsfrequenz kontrollieren und das erfordert es eine andere Frequenz durch eigene Körperbewegungen vorzugeben, die dann mit der Eigenfrequenz der Energiewelle interferiert. Oft wird das der Übersichtlichkeit halber diese komplexe Bewegung aufgeteilt. Eine Hand, die Führhand, bewegt sich im natürlichen Rhythmus der ankommenden Energie, die andere Hand, die Wirkhand, übernimmt die Rolle der Erzeugung der interferierenden Machtwelle, wofür sehr exakte Bewegungen vonnöten sind. Bei für den Wirker einfacheren Zaubern ist die Führhand auch oft nicht nötig. Die Geste ganz wegzulassen erfordert aber eine extreme Beherrschung seines Geistes und der während des Zaubers vorgestellten Konzepte, die die Welle statt der Geste dann brechen. In den meisten Fällen lernen die Novizen Rhythmus und Art der Bewegungen ohne über die genaue Funktion Einerseits ist das kontrollieren der Resonanz gerade bei vielen Bannungszaubern von entscheidender Bedeutung, andererseits kann man damit extrem hohe, sprunghafte Amplituden und damit Zauberintensitäten schaffen, die für Hervorrufungs- und Beschwörungsformeln zentral sind, um maximale Wirkungsmacht zu erreichen. Je komplizierter die Zauber sind, desto genauer sind üblicherweise die Anforderungen an die Wellenform. Da auch nur annähernd heranzukommen benötigt genauste Berechnungen, welche Bewegungen wann nötig sind und kann nicht alleine durch Intuition herbeigeführt werden. Intuition wird allerdings völlig unabdingbar, spätestens wenn die feinen Unterschiede der Umgebungsenergien relevant werden. Es ist kaum möglich alle Interferenzen zu berechnen, wenn ein Ort, magisch, verflucht, nahe einem Nexus oder einfach mehrerer unterschiedlich gerichteter Leylinienzweige ist. Gerade wo es kleine Verzweigungen der Leylinien gibt, können das nur wenige Meister, die sich voll auf diesen intuitiveren Weg fokussiert haben, einbauen. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob sie die selben Metaphern benutzen, oder ob sie sich auch schön über die Wellendynamik hinaus begeben haben. Ermöglicht wird ein jeder Fluss von Energie durch den Körper erst, wenn man genügend klare Konzepte in seinem Kopf formt, dass eine Wechselwirkung entstehen kann. Welches Konzept ist dabei im Prinzip egal, solange man es auf die richtige Weise denkt. Allerdings hat das Konzept enorme Auswirkungen auf die Formbarkeit der Energie. Die Richtungen, in die sie den Körper verlässt, werden weitgehend davon bestimmt, was man sich klar genug vorstellt. Die Energie nimmt Eigenschaften des Wunsches oder Konzeptes an, beziehungsweise wird im vollen Sinn zu genau den Dingen mit diesen Eigenschaften, wie gerade im Fall von Beschwörungen. Bewegte Konzepte stellen für die eindeutigen Vorstellungen hier eine ganz besondere Herausforderung dar. Den Körper verlässt die Energie erst, um die gewünschte Form anzunehmen, wenn die Zauberformel gesprochen wird. Die immer ein sprachlicher Ausdruck des Gedankens der Wirkung des entsprechenden Zaubers ist, auch wenn das nicht die Wortbedeutung ist. In Gnomeregan waren oft sogar sinnlose Silben beliebt dafür, weil man dachte, dass dabei die Wahrscheinlichkeit am geringsten wäre, durch die Formel die zentralen Bedeutungen aus dem Sinn zu verlieren. Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich hilfreich ist, allerdings verstehe ich auch Thalassisch nicht, sodass auch die hier gelernten Formeln meist bedeutungslos für mich sind und ihre Hauptbedeutung für mich in der Zauberwirkung haben. Hat man diese Prozesse alle gemeistert, sind die meisten Zauber in Reichweite, auch wenn es abhängig von der Zauberschule einiges zu beachten gibt. Die Verwendung von Materialien und Zauberfoki verkompliziert diese Grundlagen aber sehr, weshalb es den Umfang dieser Arbeit hier sprengen würde. - Nevex Knobels, Lehrling an der Akademie der arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften zu Sturmwind Warum wir anders zaubern In diesem Aufsatz möchte ich auf einen Aspekt etwas genauer eingehen, den ich in meiner früheren Arbeit schon erwähnt habe: Die Funktionsweise von Zaubern ist von den Erwartungen an ihre Funktionsweise direkt abhängig. Eine solche Aussage kann natürlich nur den Status einer Theorie haben, aber ich werde im Folgenden versuchen die Idee auszuarbeiten und möglichst weit zu plausibilisieren. Was ist also damit gemeint, dass die Funktionsweise von den Erwartungen abhängig ist? Die Grundidee ist simpel: Wir wissen, soweit wir überhaupt etwas über die Magie die wir wirken wissen, dass sie auf unseren Willen, also unsere aktiven und bewussten Wünsche und Absichten, reagiert. Magier haben eine Vorstellung der Zauber die sie wirken und eigentlich immer einen Wunsch, dass alles ihrem Plan gemäß verläuft. Wenn ein Magier einen Feuerball wirkt und dabei überzeugt ist, dass er einen direkten Kanal in die Feuerlande öffnen muss damit er funktioniert, dann will er als Mittel für den Zweck des Feuerballes, dass ein Kanal in die Feuerlande geöffnet wird. Das sind Wünsche, die er aktiv und bewusst verspürt, während er den Zauber wirkt. Wenn nun also arkane Magie auf unsere aktiven und bewussten Wünsche reagiert und wir aktive und bewusste Wünsche haben, dass der Zauber auf eine bestimmte Art und Weise funktioniert und nicht nur mit einem gewissen Effekt, scheinen diejenigen die Beweislast zu haben, die leugnen wollen, dass diese Art von Wünschen die Zauberfunktion beeinflusst. Und das passt auch soweit zu den Beobachtungen. hat man mehrere Magier in einem Raum und bittet sie den selben Zauber zu beschreiben, wird man mit recht großer Sicherheit substantielle Unterschiede heraushören, selbst wenn die Zauber an der selben Schule mit den selben Gesten und Formeln gelernt wurden. Die Frage woher die Energie kommt, wie sie fokussiert und wie sie gelenkt wird scheinen oft einfach unterschiedlich betrachtet zu werden und es gab keine objektiven Untersuchungen, die die eine oder andere Erklärung hätten widerlegen können. Aber wie jedem Arkanisten bewusst sein wird ist es niemals egal, wie wir uns den Zauber vorstellen. Wir können uns nicht einfach einen anderen Weg denken, wie der Zauber funktionieren könnte und dann mit dieser neuen Idee genauso darauf los zaubern, wie mit der bisherigen Methode. Warum ist dem so? Und warum übernehmen wir nicht einfach die Arten von Erklärungen, die uns unsere Lehrer so selbstsicher vorstellen? Auch hier gehen die Erklärungsansätze teilweise weit auseinander. Einer der plausibelsten Vorschläge ist, dass die Überzeugungen zur Art wie der spezifische Zauber funktioniert konsistent mit allen anderen Überzeugungen des Zauberwirkers sein muss, um zu funktionieren, was auch der Ansatz ist, von dem ich im Folgenden weiter ausgehen werde. In diesem holistischen Bild ist leicht erklärbar, warum bei einem Schüler der mentale Prozess beim wirken des selben Zaubers nicht immer der selbe wie der des Meisters sein kann. Schon kleine Unterschiede in unseren Überzeugungen wie Magie "fließt", lenkbar ist oder auf uns reagiert können dazu führen, dass man mental anders an Zauber herangehen muss. Und es ist eben kaum zu erreichen, dass der Schüler genau den selben Satz an Überzeugungen hat wie der Lehrer oder ein anderer Magier. Unsere Überzeugungen formen sich in unseren Erfahrungen und die sind offensichtlich von einem zum anderen Individuum unterschiedlich. Es ist kein Zufall, dass Akademien versuchen, die Vorstellungen zu ordnen. Mag es auch sein, dass es viele, vielleicht unendlich viele Wege gibt Magie zum funktionieren zu bringen, ist es schwerer bis unmöglich allgemeine Regeln herauszufinden, wenn sich die einzelnen Stichproben in zu vielen Punkten unterscheiden. Eine Normalisierungsfunktion haben hier vor allem Formeln und Gesten die festgesetzt werden können und die die Möglichkeiten einschränken, wie der Zauber funktionieren kann. Wer ruckhafte Gesten macht, wird sich dabei kaum einen ruhigen Energiefluss vorstellen und wer eine Formel spricht, die eine eindeutige Bedeutung hat wird den Gedanken an diese Bedeutungen offensichtlich in den Zauber einbauen müssen. Offensichtlich haben Gesten und Formeln bestimmte Kodierungsfunktionen und indem man diese bei der Lehre gleich hält, gibt es nur eine vergleichsweise kleine Varianz, in der sich die Spezifika des Zaubers unterscheiden können. Es ist immer noch schwer Magie mit höheren wissenschaftlichen Ansprüchen allgemein zu untersuchen, aber mit solchen und ähnlichen Maßnahmen sind Fortschritte überhaupt denkbar. Teilweise werden auch Schüler absichtlich in besonders jungen Jahren aufgenommen, wo ihr Verstand besonders formbar ist, aber die Ergebnisse waren bisher was Einheitlichkeit der Zaubermethoden angeht auf lange Sicht nicht besonders konsistent. Während der junge Schüler anfangs alles glauben mag was der Lehrer erzählt, wird er im Laufe des Heranwachsens fast automatisch eigene Ideen einbringen, sodass die Zeit in der eine echte Vergleichbarkeit besteht genau die ist, in der der verstand nicht zu besonders beeindruckenden Aufgaben fähig ist. Zuletzt ist es natürlich auch kein Zufall, dass Lehrer oft mit unerschütterlicher Sicherheit von der Wahrheit der Methode reden, die sie kennen. Teilweise mag das daran liegen, dass sie sich mit diesen philosophischen Ideen dahinter nicht sehr beschäftigt haben aber häufiger ist das ein rhetorischer versuch die Überzeugungen anzugleichen. Die Analyseinstrumente die wir für arkane Magie haben sind unzureichend um viel zu beweisen und viele unserer Überzeugungen über Magie kommen allein aus unserer Vorstellung. Rein rhetorische Mittel wie eine sichere Stimme und ein Tonfall der Selbstverständlichkeit reichen oft schon, um die Meinung von anderen der eigenen Anzupassen und damit ihre Zauberwirkungen mit der eigenen vergleichbarer zu machen. Wie allerdings jeder Arkanist weiß, der schon mal in einer Diskussion mit einem anderen war (und wer war das nicht?), sind diese Mittel nur mäßig erfolgreich und Versuche absolute Vergleichbarkeit der mentalen Repräsentationen der Zauber zu erreichen scheinen zum Scheitern verdammt zu sein. Bleibende Fortschritte können letztlich wohl nur durch Vergleiche der Stärken und Schwächen der verschiedenen Überzeugungssysteme gemacht werden, weshalb sie der philosophischen Diskussion vorbehalten oder sie müssen über Verbesserungen in den Analysemöglichkeiten von Zaubern gemacht werden, auch wenn Fortschritte hier wohl den selben Problemen der Vergleichbarkeit ausgesetzt wären wie andere Zauber. - Nevex Knobels, Student an der Akademie der arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften zu Sturmwind Über Auren Kaum ein Konzept ist für die praktische Weissagung so wichtig wie das der Auren. Wir nutzen Auren, um Personen zu identifizieren, um ihre Interaktionen mit Objekten zu verfolgen, um Aussagen über ihre Persönlichkeit und Änderungen in ihrer Persönlichkeit zu machen, um Gedanken und Gefühle zu erkennen und Korruption zu bewerten. Dazu erkennen wir die Auren von Zaubern und treffen darüber Aussagen über ihre Struktur, ihre Funktion, ihre Herkunft und ihre Macht, finden heraus wie man sie aktivieren oder bekämpfen kann und können letztlich sogar versuchen aus der Aura eines Zaubers zu konstruieren, wie man ihn denn zaubern müsste. Soviel ist in der Praxis klar. Unklarer ist es, was wir mit dem Begriff eigentlich meinen und ob es sich bei all den Anwendungen für die wir den Begriff benutzen wirklich um das Selbe Phänomen handelt, welches wir bewerten. Tatsache ist, dass Auren überraschend leicht zu sehen sind. Einer der ersten Zauber, den jeder Novize lernen wird ist das entdecken von Magie, mit dem man mit der nötigen Konzentration auch einen Groben Blick auf die Auren selber bekommt, sowohl von Zaubern, als auch von Personen. Um aus diesen Auren jedoch die interessanten Informationen zu ziehen bedarf es erfahrener Weissager. Die Komplexität liegt hier ausnahmsweise nicht im Wirken des Zaubers, sondern viel mehr in der Deutung seiner Resultate. Im Folgenden werde ich versuchen einige Grundlagen der Aurenlehre und ihre Hauptanwendungen darzustellen. Alle diese Bereiche sind große Themen der theoretischen Weissagung und es gibt unzählige Bücher, die sich damit beschäftigen, mein Ziel hier ist es aber nur eine grobe Vorstellung davon zu geben, worum es eigentlich geht. Dass der selbe Zauber sie enthüllt bedeutet aber natürlich nicht, dass es sich bei allem was man so leicht sehen mag um gleichartige Dinge handelt. Es liegt zum Beispiel sehr nahe eine prinzipielle Unterscheidung zwischen den Auren von Personen und den Auren von Zaubern zu treffen, auch wenn es Grenzfälle im Bereich der magischen Wesen geben mag, die Eigenschaften beider Bereiche haben könnten. Die Auren von Personen werden oft mit den Konzepten des Geistes und der Seele 1 in Verbindung gebracht. Die Idee des Geistes beinhaltet alles, was eine Person an Gedanken und Empfindungen bewusst erlebt, sowie die Mechanismen und Dispositionen, die zu diesen bewussten Wahrnehmungen führen. Von hier aus lässt sich mehr oder weniger direkt auf die charakterlichen Eigenschaften schließen. Dem Weissager stellt sich das alles als eine eigene Art von Eindruck dar, die meist analog zum Sehen beschrieben wird, was die Sache allerdings nicht vollständig beschreiben kann. Der Einfachheit halber werde ich hier allerdings auch bei dieser Analogie bleiben. Die Aura stellt sich als dreidimensionale Form dar, die meist über den Körper der betrachteten Person hinaus geht. Die Aura verändert von einem Moment zum anderen sowohl Formen als auch Farben, gerade die äußeren Schichten, denen man im Prinzip den emotionalen Zustand ablesen kann und Hinweise auf die aktuellen Gedanken sehen kann 2, sind so verwirrend, dass es einiges an Übung braucht, um überhaupt etwas zu erkennen. Je tiefer man schaut, desto Tiefer geht es in die Mechanismen der Persönlichkeit. Die tieferen Schichten quasi konstant und so gut wie garnicht veränderlich. Hier bekommt man das an der Aura her, mit dem die meisten Zauber interagieren, die eine genaue Identifikation einer bestimmten Person zum Ziel haben. Dieser Teil der Aura ist im Prinzip für jede Person einzigartig. Wenn man weiß, wo man zu schauen hat, kann man eine Person eindeutig daran identifizieren. Das größte Problem ist allerdings diesen Teil erstmal zu erkennen. Es benötigt e tweder Zauber, die die oberen Schichten völlig ausblenden, oder man muss durch diese veränderlichen Schichten hindurch versuchen einen Eindruck von dem zu erhalten, was darunter konstant bleibt. Korruption wird ebenfalls in diesen tieferen Schichten festgestellt. Persönlichkeiten verändern sich in der Regel nur sehr langsam, oder durch traumatische Ereignisse. Wenn es recht schnelle Veränderungen in eine nicht zu wünschende Richtung gibt, ist das ein direkter Hinweis auf das wirken arkaner Korruption. Zu bemerken ist hier, dass die meisten Analysemethoden nicht die Korruption sehen, sondern nur ihre Wirkungen und das die Wirkungen theoretisch auch natürlich entstanden sein könnten. Die Auren von Zaubern sind dagegen von deutlicher Regelmäßigkeit und kaum veränderlichenElementen gekennzeichnet. Ein Zauber hat eine Struktur, die gerne mit einem komplexen Gewebe mit einer Unzahl von Fäden verglichen wird. Ich selber bevorzuge die Analogie einer komplizierten Maschine, mit unterschiedlichen Abschnitten mit unterschiedlichen Funktionen, obwohl meine teschnische Bildung nur grundlegend vorhanden ist. Der Unterschied ist in sofern wichtig, dass die Analogien recht unterschiedliche Schlussfolgerungen nahe legen, Das Gewebe legt die Idee nahe, dass der Zauber sich erst im Gesamtbild ausdrückt. Jede Fase ist in soweit wichtig, dass sie die dreidimensionale Form erstellt, die wir vor uns sehen, aber kein Abschnitt ist wichtiger als der andere und der Zauber ist entweder nah genug an dieser Form um den gewpnschten Effekt zu erzielen, oder er ist es nicht und ähnelt vielleicht mehr einem anderen Bild. Die Metapher der Maschine betrachtet den Zauber etwas anders. Unterschiedliche Bereiche haben unterschiedliche Funktionen und jeder einzelne Bereich kann Fehlfunktionen haben. Unterschiedliche Zauber können gleiche Elemente haben und man mag sogar durch strukturelle Überlegungen zu wahren Überzeugungen kommen, wie ein bisher unbekannter Zauber denn genau aussehen müsste, um eine bestimmte Funktion zu erfüllen. Der Ansatz ist deutlich konstruktivistischer und betrachtet den Magier in der Zauberentwicklung mehr analog zu einem Tüftler als zu einem Künstler. Recht eindeutig ist in jedem Fall, dass bei den Zaubern niemand davon ausgehen würde, dass es sich um einen Abdruck eines „Geistes“ handelt, auch wenn Elemente von dem, was man in den Auren von Personen als Gedanken lesen könnte durchaus anwesend sein können. In der Tat beinhalten Zauberstrukturen fast immer Elemente die mit den Konzepten identifiziert werden können, an die bei dem spezifischen Zauber visualisiert oder fokussiert werden müssen. Was beide Arten von Auren, sowohl die von Personen als auch die von Zaubern jedoch gemeinsam haben ist, dass sowohl ihr Volumen als auch die Intensität mit der sie wahrgenommen werden deutlich von der arkanen Macht mit der man es zu tun hat abhängen. Magier, die regelmäßig große Mengen arkaner Energien durch sich und ihre Auren fließen lassen haben geradezu strahlende Auren, die weit über die Grenzen ihres Körpers hinausgehen, während solche Effekte bei gewöhnlichen Personen selten sind. Die Auren von Zaubern, in denen die arkanen Energien direkt wirken sind in der Regel noch intensiver und werden mit der vorhandenen Energie noch stärker. Ein großes Problem kann hier entstehen, wenn sich Auren überlappen. Es ist schwer bis unmöglich die Aura eines schwachen Zaubers zu erkennen, die völlig von der Aura eines stärkeren Zaubers eingeschlossen ist. Genauso ist es leicht den stärksten Magier in einer Gruppe zu identifizieren, aber es ist sehr schwer den schwächsten Magier einer Gruppe überhaupt als Magier wahrzunehmen, wenn er von anderen Magiern umgeben ist. Zuletzt hinterlassen Auren in Bewegung auch noch eine Spur, eine Art Abdruck von sich selber an allem, mit dem sie Kontakt haben. Normalerweise sieht man nur einen kleinen Schatten hinter dem bewegten Objekt, der fast sofort verfliegt, wenn die Aura stärker ist, mag der Schatten länger verbleiben und wenn irgendetwas in der Umgebung eine besondere Beziehung zu einem Aspekt der Aura hat, wird sie noch länger fest gehalten. So mag ein mit Feuerzaubern verzaubertes Objekt in einem Kamin länger ihren Abdruck hinterlassen als in der Luft und ein unter starken Emotionen geschriebener Brief hält die Aura des Schreibers länger als ein Tisch, den die Person gestreift hat. Die Lehre der Aurenabdrücke ist die Grundlage der sympathetischen Magie, die versucht möglichst gute Schlussfolgerungen über die Personen und Zauber, die mit bestimmten Gegenständen in Kontakt waren, zu ziehen. Es gibt noch einige subtilere Anwendungen des Wissens über Auren, aber diese sind extrem exotisch und nicht annähernd von so allgemeiner Nützlichkeit, weshalb auf sie an anderer Stelle eingegangen werden soll. - Nevex Knobels, Student an der Akademie der arkanen Künste und Wissenschaften zu Sturmwind 1 Die Ideen von Geist uns Seele sind möglicherweise nicht identisch, ihre Diskussion würde aber den Umfang der vorliegenden Arbeit weit übersteigen. Ich werde mich hier im Folgenden vor allem auf den Geist beziehen, die meisten Konzepte der Seele scheinen das vollständig einzuschließen und noch ein wenig darüber hinaus zu gehen.' 2 Für genauere Analysen bedarf es natürlich eigener Zauber, aber sehr erfahrene Weissager mögen das allein mit Blicken auf die Aura teilweise erkennen können.'